I Don't Belong Here
by Mauselet-AliceAsuka
Summary: Reese and Zander live their happy lives in the future with their daughter. However, unknown to them her life isn't as full of light as it may seem. Parie doesn't feel like she's been born in the right time period...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is canon for the original Out of Time and Space story, not the remake.**

—

A very young girl named Parie was reading in her room. Unlike any other child in this year would, she was reading an actual book, the Three Musketeers. Of course, it is a book with some mature themes, but her mother approves of that, saying that it'll help her mind grow. Her father, however, was a bit worried about it having a bad effect on Parie. He couldn't explain in what way it would affect her, he was just protective. But he knew his wife's decision has its own reasons and he respected that.

She was only 7 with no problems reading at all. She has that after her mother.

It was early morning when Parie heard footsteps. She quickly turned off the flashlight, hid the book under her pillow and tucked herself under the blanket, closing her eyes.

The door opened and the next thing she knew was that somebody shook with her. She opened her eyes, seeing that her father was waking her up.

Her father is Zander Z, now known as Zander Drake as he took his wife's last name, a member of an evil organization, the Alpha Gang. His past puts Parie in a bad position in the school.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Hey, dad!" Parie yawned and sat up.

Then Zander noticed the book being uncovered a little bit. He lifted the pillow to reveal what his daughter was hiding. "Aha! You haven't slept, have you?"

"Yeah...I... I've been reading the whole night..."

"Parie, you know that you shouldn't?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Sleep is important."

"I know..." Parie lowered her head.

"Get ready for the day. Mommy and I will be waiting for you downstairs." Zander headed downstairs, still holding the book.

"Oh, my angel~" he called as he walked into the kitchen.

"I love my dinosaur~" his wife sang back, looking at him as she was making breakfast. Her name is Reese Drake, one of the most brilliant minds of her time.

"Guess who was reading the whole night!" Zander waved with the book.

Reese turned back to making breakfast. "And you thought she'd have nightmares. You know she can't have nightmares if she doesn't sleep," she joked, "I used to be the same when I was her age."

He hugged her from behind. "That's why I'm not worried about her. She's just as amazing as you." He kissed her cheek.

She chuckled softly, blushing.

"You're so so amazing and I love every bit of you." He cuddled her.

"Good morning," Jonathan walked into the kitchen.

Zander caught off guard gasped and pulled away from his wife in surprise, blushing. "I always forget about him..." he whispered.

She stroked his cheek to his chin, making him face her again. "You don't have to be shy in front of anyone." She pecked his lips.

"I apologize for scaring you," the android said with a bow.

"It's alright..." Zander grinned.

"Is it okay if I finish making breakfast?"

Reese frowned. "I suppose. You'd do it anyway, even if I told you not to."

"Morning!" Parie called, heading downstairs as fast as she could. She couldn't actually run or jump from the stairs because she has a bad leg from birth.

"Morning, Parie. Did you sleep well?" her mother asked her.

Parie sweatdropped, chuckling nervously. "Yeah... I... I did..."

"Really?" Reese folded her arms.

Parie looked at her father. "You already told her, right...?"

"I keep no secrets from your mom."

The daughter sighed and took the book from her father. "...I'll head to the school..."

"Parie, wait."

"I'll walk back home alone," Parie said before she left, not listening to her mother.

"She's stubborn like you," Reese and Zander said at once, looking at one another. Then they smiled.

—

Parie was walking to the school, starving. She had to leave before breakfast. She didn't even take her lunch with her.

She had reasons for doing that.

Once she got to school those reasons approached her.

"Hey, weirdo!" A group of girls and boys of different ages surrounded her.

"Oh, what do you have here?" The main girl grabbed Parie's book, examining it. "Where did you get this? In a museum? This is from ancient times, fossil."

"G-give it back!" Parie reached for the book but was pushed down by several kids. "Ow!"

The girl laughed at that and started tearing pages from the book.

"Please, stop!"

"No way, fossil!"

When all the pages were scattered around they left her as the bell rang. Parie tried to gather the pages, putting them between the book covers. She then headed to the classroom.

She immediately got hit by the teacher's angry glare. "Miss Drake, I hope you have an apology for coming to my lesson late... again."

Parie opened her mouth, shaking as everyone was looking at her. Most of her classmates were mocking her quietly. She lowered her head, tears filled her eyes.

The teacher sighed. "Please take your seat." The teacher turned around.

Parie frowned, shaking more. All her classmates were still watching her. She couldn't move; they were judging her, hating her, making fun of her. She wanted to run away and just cry. She tightened her grip around her destroyed book and she started stumbling towards her seat.

"Weirdo!"

"Fossil!"

"Fatass!"

"Cripple!"

"Alpha freak!"

"What is it? Gonna cry?"

"Do you need your parents?"

"Call your creep daddy, crybaby!"

She sat down, sobbing.

—

Unaware of what their daughter's going through, Reese and Zander had a free day.

She was sitting on the couch, reading. He quietly walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What you're reading?"

"Trip To The Dreamland."

"You're reading it without me? How dare you?" Zander frowned playfully.

"I'm sorry, I needed to distract myself... I'm worried about Parie, but I suppose there's nothing to worry about. I'm just overprotective of her."

"That's normal. I feel the same. We're just parents; we're meant to be worried," he told her.

She sighed, laying the book down and glancing at the ceiling. "She already suffers because of her bad leg... Because of me... I don't want her to suffer more."

"It wasn't your fault, my angel." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled softly. "Parie's a little too introverted than she used to be."

"I know, it's strange. We should probably talk to her when she gets home."

"Agreed..."

"Now then, would you like to dance?" Zander hummed.

"Sure."

—

As the day progressed, more and more kids terrorized Parie. She was used to this kind of treatment.

During the lunch, she was sitting on the floor, crying. Her head was hanging sadly, but then somebody walked over to her. "Parie?"

"L-leave me alone!" She started shaking.

"Parie, it's me." A blond boy knelt in front of her. She looked up to see his chocolate eyes. It was her half-brother.

"Eric...?"

"Hey, sis."

"...Please...Leave me alone..."

"How can I? You're my little sister."

"You...You weren't there for me this whole time... Why do you suddenly care?"

"I haven't noticed it before; it got out of control just recently."

"Just go away!"

Eric backed away. "Alright... As you wish..." He walked away.

The school soon ended and Parie was on her way home when she was pulled behind a corner by a group of kids. They stole the remains of her book and ripped them apart.

Parie could just watch, terrified. She was shaking, crying. The kids just laughed. Parie bit her lip and ran away, or at least attempted to.

—

This whole time Reese and Zander were dancing together, holding onto each other, humming their song happily. However, this happiness was shattered once the front door opened and Parie entered. She walked past them without a single word, heading to her room.

"Parie? Where is your book?" Reese asked her, knowing she'd never make a move without that book.

"Lost it," Parie snapped, closing her door shut.

"Parie!"

Her parents shared worried faces and went to Parie's door. Zander knocked on the door. "Parie? Parie, please, open up." It took so long that he tried to open himself, but the door was locked. "Parie! Parie!"

"Parie Angela Drake! Open the door!"

There was no response. Parie was hidden inside her room, crying quietly. She left her room the next morning before her parents were awake. To avoid any questions she headed to school; she was walking slowly as it started to rain.

Because she walked so slow she got to school grounds at the usual time, meaning some kids surrounded her and pushed her around.

Eric was walking to school when he saw the scene. He froze in the place, scared. All those kids were torturing his little sister and he was just standing there, watching. He was too scared, too weak to help her. But he knew this needed to be stopped _now_.

—

Meanwhile, Zander and Reese woke up. She walked downstairs and started making breakfast. But then he rushed to her with words that sent chills down her spine. "Parie's gone!"

She dropped the plate she was holding. "What?!"

He hurried to her, holding her tightly, trembling. "Are you alright, my angel?"

"I'm fine... You're the one who's shaking..." Her voice sounded so weak; it was so unusual.

He was known for often panicking and being nervous, but she's a complete opposite. Her reaction made him even more afraid.

"We must look for her," she said with a calmer voice.

"B-but where do we start. She can be anywhere. S-she can be hurt!"

"Um, Zander?"

"She's who knows where!"

"Zan!"

"O-our little girl's gone!"

Reese was losing her chill at that point; her husband's scared to death thoughts only made things worse. There was only one thing she could do now.

"I don't even want to know what can happen to her out-"

"Get a hold of yourself!" She suddenly slapped him. He immediately shut up. "I'm sorry, Zander, but this isn't helping."

"Yeah... You're right."

"Let's figure out where would she go," she said, stroking his cheek she slapped before soothingly.

He nodded slightly. "You're right as always."

"I'm so sorry about that..."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have panicked. I'm so lucky to have you to keep me in line."

"I'm happy to hear that, but now's not the best time for that."

"Right! Let's find Parie first."

At that moment, Reese's a bit off note singing voice sounded through the room, singing the song Zander wrote for her. She instantly blushed. Zander reached in his pocket for his phone; it was coming from there.

"That's Eric," he said as he saw who's calling.

Reese didn't register that, she was concerned about something else more.

"You have me as your ring tone?!"

"Of course. But when you're calling me it's only your voice saying 'I love you'."

Her face turned totally red and she covered with her hands. "Just answer the phone," she growled.

He raised his eyebrow. "You have me singing as your ring tone, don't you?" he chuckled before answering the phone.

"Daddy! Auntie Reese!" Eric's face appeared on the display and gasped with tears in his eyes.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Zander asked his son.

"I-it's Parie! She's...she's..." Eric's voice was shaking, his face was full of panic, just like his father.

"Eric, please, calm down."

Instead of telling them, he turned the camera of his phone at the group that was bullying Parie.

"Please, stop...!" Parie sobbed as the kids pulled her hair, pushed down and called her names.

"Parie!" Both Zander and Reese were shocked and worried.

"Daddy, I'm scared..." Eric whined.

"Ha...D-Don't worry, Eric. We'll be right there; don't put up a fight, okay?" Zander told him.

"O-okay." They ended the call.

Reese immediately headed outside. Zander grabbed him Alpha Scanner and went after her.

—

Eric stayed at one place in the rain, waiting for his father to come.

Parie was screaming, calling for help. She got thrown into a puddle.

That was enough. Eric took a deep breath and yelled, "Leave her alone!"

The bullies turned to him; he backed away slightly.

"What's up with you, Eric? Standing up for a loser like her?"

"She's my sister!" he snapped at them.

Some of them laughed.

Parie saw her chance; she got up and ran away as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, the group approached Eric, but before they could touch him, a Spinosaurus appeared. The kids screamed. What scared them the most was a couple standing beside the dinosaur. As a lightning stroke light reflected from their glasses and all three of them got covered by shadows.

The kids ran away while screaming.

"Eric!" The couple rushed to him. "Where's Parie?"

"I don't know, she ran away..."

Spiny headed behind the corner of the building and there she was. Parie was sitting on the ground, her arms around her knees, crying her heart out. He lowered his head to her and nuzzled her. She looked up at him. "Spiny...?"

Soon, her parents found her as well. "Parie!"

"M-mommy...? Daddy...?" she whispered and coughed.

They stared at her, terrified. Her body was full of wounds and she was covered in mud.

Zander approached her, she reached her shaky arms to him and he picked her up. She cried into his shoulder.

"...daddy..."

"It'll be alright, little angel. It'll be alright," he reassured her.

They took her back home and put her in the bed.

She was shaking, her forehead burning. They placed an ice bag on her head. She groaned.

Reese held her hand. "It'll be okay..."

"...mommy..."

"I'm here."

Parie coughed slightly.

Zander walked to them. "How is she?"

"Not better... I can't believe they bullied her and we had no idea." Reese sighed. He wrapped his arms around her. "She's safe now. That's important."

She nodded. "How long do you think it's been happening?"

"...Se...several months..." Parie murmured. They both looked at her in shock.

"This has been going on for months and you haven't told us anything?"

"I...I was scared...They told me that it will get worse if I tell anyone... They...they all laugh that I read books and don't use current technology, that everything about me is an old fashion, that I can't walk... Some of them hate me because of what grandpa's done... Nobody likes me..." Parie sobbed, staring at the ceiling.

"Some people just can't handle when somebody's different," her father told her, knowing exactly what she's going through, "but what they've done to you wasn't right and you should have told us about it. Mommy and I would save you no matter what it takes. You're one of the most important things in our lives and we couldn't handle losing you."

"I'm sorry..." she sobbed more.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Reese squeezed her hand. "I'm the one who should say sorry. First of all, your bad leg."

Parie looked at her.

"When I was pregnant with you, I got attacked...it permanently injured you. I'm the one to blame. Second of all, I suppose my origins cause more troubles than I originally thought. As you know, I am from the past; it was a tough choice to make, but I decided to stay with your father, abandoning everything and everyone I knew. I've never regretted that decision until now... I've been so blinded by my own happiness it never crossed my mind that it would affect you. You see my old lifestyle as normal, however, your generation judges you for it."

"It isn't your fault... They'd always find a reason to terrorize me..." Parie mumbled, more tears ran down her cheeks, "I...I don't wanna go back there...Please..."

"You won't go there ever again, we promise." Zander stroked her hair.

"Zan, I don't think-" Reese tried to talk him out of the idea, but he continued.

"We'll educate you at home."

"Really...?" Parie asked, her voice didn't sound that grim anymore.

Seeing no other way at that moment, Reese sighed and nodded. "Really."

"You two are the best..."

Then Jonathan entered the room with a cup of tea for Parie. "I apologize if I'm disturbing you," he said as he set the cup on the side table.

Reese shook her head. "No, not at all. Thank you for everything."

The android bowed. "Miss Ellie has already been here and has taken young Eric home."

"Already? I didn't even get to say goodbye to him..." Zander hanged his head down.

"Both of you were pretty shaken by the whole thing. Eric and Parie should rest now," Reese told him.

"...can I hear a bedtime story before...?" their daughter wondered.

"Of course, our little angel."

Her parents sat on the sides of the bed and Parie snuggled into them. Then they started to tell her a story.


	2. Chapter 2

Parie was already sleeping when her parents finished telling her the bedtime story. Her father told her about adventures of the wee musketeers; four orphans he, his siblings and allies have met.

She loves the Three Musketeers book, so he retold her a story of children that possibly inspired that story. It was definitely more peaceful than the book and it made him more comfortable.

Zander and Reese looked at one another and cautiously got up, heading towards the door. They went into their bedroom, getting ready to sleep.

"She needs a friend," Reese said.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it. We can't force anyone to like her."

"Sometimes you only need an opportunity to make yourself happy. I got my opportunity to know you better and look at me now, I'm the happiest person alive when you're by my side." She took his hand as they laid down.

"You have a competition to that position," Zander chuckled, but he stopped when he noticed that Reese wasn't up to those jokes right now. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"You're disappointed in Eric, right?"

"A little. I know I shouldn't be, but he said himself that he knew about all of it. He did nothing to protect his sister."

"There's no one he could be brave after; Ellie and I are cowards."

"I just wish Parie had someone that would either protect her or make her stronger. I used to be bullied as well when I was her age, but after Zoe was born, I promised myself to be strong for her."

"You mean you'd like to have another child?" he wondered.

"I'd love to, but my injuries don't allow me to..."

"I forgot..."

"I thought that we could adopt; we'll help two children and that's important."

"You know you have my approval on that; we only need Parie to agree."

"I know." She cuddled him. "I'll do anything to make her happy."

"I'll do the same for you both," he told her.

—

They made sure Parie feels the best as soon as possible. Once her fever was gone, they all went outside together, but when they were walking...

They were getting weird looks, whispering. It made Parie nervous; she hugged her parents tightly, clenching her Parasaurolophus plushie. They stroked her hair and back, reassuring her, but then they heard what the people were saying.

"Is it really them?"

"Yeah, I recognize that creep from the Alpha Gang."

"Poor girl... Look at all the bruises she has and her bad leg..."

"Do you think _he _did that to her?"

"I'm sure of it; just look at him. I bet he caused all those scars his wife has too."

"He _abuses _them...?"

That one word made Zander's blood run cold in shock and fear while Reese's started to boil in anger. Their bodies shook.

Parie noticed. "Mommy, daddy? What's wrong?"

Zander bit his lip, scared to say anything.

Reese remained calm and rubbed Parie's head. "Nothing, sweetheart, everything's okay."

"Okay..."

They soon arrived at the orphanage; they told to Parie to try and go play with the kids while they speak to the director.

Parie was wondering around the playrooms. All the kids were already grouped and she didn't feel confident talking to more people.

She then noticed a brunet boy her age playing alone with dinosaur figures. She walked over to him. "Um, hi?"

The boy looked at her, seeming a little unsure of what to do. "H...hi..." he stuttered.

—

Meanwhile, her parents entered the office and sat down.

"So, before we start, we've recently got certain information that could complicate things," the director said.

"What do you mean?" Zander wondered.

"According to that information, your daughter is abused."

"What?!"

"T-that's not true," Zander immediately objected, "we'd never-"

Reese took his hand, calming him down a little. "What is the source of that information?"

"An email," the director replied, "that's why I highly doubt it; it wouldn't be the first time we'd get such an email because somebody feels vengeful. But I hope you understand we have to make sure if it really is a hoax or not."

"We do." Reese nodded. "We just weren't planning this."

"We'd need to ask you some questions anyway; we'll only ask your daughter additionally." The director got up and opened the other door.

An older woman with glasses walked in. Her expression was strict with a mole near her lips, her hair was mostly light brown with some gray in it.

"Ms. Kibishi?" Zander recognized her. It's been almost 30 years since he last saw her. She worked there at the time he and his siblings were at the orphanage.

"Oh, why am I not surprised?" she asked when she saw him, "you've always been a trouble."

"I assure you that none of those rumors are true-"

"I am here to determine whether or not it's a lie," she interrupted Reese.

The blonde felt unsettling; this woman seemed to be sure those rumors are true. They must convince her otherwise.

Kibishi sat down. "I've seen your daughter and noticed many bruises on her body and her damaged leg. May I ask how exactly those happened?" Her voice sounded venomous and blaming; she knew this would pressure Zander a lot.

Reese knew as well. She squeezed her husband's hand, trying to keep him calm.

"Parie has a bad leg because I was attacked when I was pregnant with her, that's all."

"Attacked? Interesting. It appears you both have dangerous and mysterious origins. I do not think it's best to raise a child with your past and especially to adopt another one."

Reese frowned as the woman continued.

"I assume the attack wasn't the first one," Kibishi said, trailing her eyes over Reese, curiously examining her scars. Her eyes moved to glance at Zander from time to time. "Who attacked you? Was it possibly someone you know?"

Hearing those words, Zander gulped nervously and rushed out.

"Zander!" Reese got up.

"Mrs. Drake, you did not answer," Kibishi told her.

The blonde glared at her, her frown deepened and she followed her husband.

Zander was standing in the corridor, leaning on the wall, panting.

"Zan..."

Reese walked over to him, stroking his cheek, making him look at her.

"...my angel... I'm sorry...I couldn't listen to her anymore. Everyone thinks I'm a monster, that I hurt you and Parie. Just imagination of that makes me sick..."

"Shh...you and I know that it isn't true and that's what we must convince her about."

"She won't believe you... She's still mad at me."

"Mad at you?"

"You know that Ursula, Ed and I weren't angels as little kids. Not only that Ursula dragged us into many sorts of troubles, but we also tormented other kids because the life hurt us...Kibishi has been here since we were little and she had to deal with us..."

"I see. Please, stay here and try to calm down, I'll talk to her."

He took her hands. "Oh, my angel..." He kissed her cheek. "You're amazing..."

—

Parie was playing with the brunet boy; she's never really had fun with a child her age before.

"I...I'm Ar...Arago...I'm Arago..."

Parie chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Arago. I'm Parie!"

"Parie? Like a Parasaurolophus?" the boy wondered.

She nodded. "My mom says it's a combination of auntie's and her Parasaurolophus' name!"

"You...Your au...auntie...your auntie has...has a dino...dinosaur?" Arago's eyes widened in amaze.

"She had...Aunt Zoe is from the 21st century. My mom is from that time too."

"Wow..."

"But yeah! I like Parasaurolophus!" She showed him her plushie.

—

Reese came back to the office. "I apologize." She sat down.

Kibishi raised her eyebrows.

"The answer to your question is yes, it was someone I know, but _NOT _my husband. He's never hurt me or our daughter. I am aware of your history with Zander and his siblings, but I assure you that people change. They might have been members of the Alpha Gang and they've made severe mistakes, but in the end, they're still just humans." She pulled her sleeve up, showing her scars. "Even the best people can accidentally do the worst things; that's what happened. I got involved with much worse people than the Alpha Gang and my husband protected me no matter what."

Kibishi couldn't believe the scientist is talking about the same introverted boy that hated the whole world because of how his mother treated him. Has this woman affected him so much?

The older woman smiled softly. "And what about your daughter?"

"She's been bullied at school; we were unaware of that until a few weeks ago. We decided on home education."

"Alright then." Kibishi nodded. "May I also speak to your daughter?"

"Sure. Just, please, have patience with her; she's very shy."

Kibishi stood up and left the office.

Reese and the director also walked out of the room to Zander. He was only staring in shock as the older woman walked past him.

"Wow, I've never seen her actually smile," the director said.

"Me neither..." Zander joined, looking at his wife, "how...?"

The blonde smiled at him. "I told her the truth."

"You're the best." He kissed her forehead.

"She wants to speak with Parie now."

—

Parie and Arago were talking and playing with dinosaur figures, having so much fun when Kibishi came to them.

"Parie Drake?"

The girl looked up at her nervously, frowning.

"Can you come with me?"

Parie shook her head, stepping away; she took Arago's hand in reflex. He blushed. He noticed how scared the girl is; her body was shaking.

"N...no...!" Arago objected, standing in front of Parie.

"Arago, not now." Kibishi glared at him.

He gulped but kept protecting Parie. "Do...don't...don't take...her...her away...Don't take her away..."

"I only need to talk to her, Arago," Kibishi explained.

Parie nodded slowly and went with the woman.

Arago frowned as he watched his new friend walk away. He noticed that Parie left her plushie laying around. He picked it up and rushed after them.

Parie quickly hugged her parents before entering the office.

Arago arrived in the corridor when she was already gone. He sighed disappointedly.

"What are doing here, Arago?" the director asked him.

"I...I wan...wanted...ed to..."

"Do you want to play with Parie?" Reese asked the boy, kneeling down.

He nodded, clenching the plushie.

"Don't worry, you can play with her once she finishes talking to Ms. Kibishi," Zander reassured him, kneeling as well.

He shook his head. "You...you're...you're going...going to...to ta...going to take her...away...away from...you're going to take her away from me...I...I don't...don't wa...wanna be alone...alone again...I don't wanna be alone again..."

The director was about to say something to the boy, however, Zander was faster. "You don't have to be alone. You get along with Parie well, right?"

Arago nodded again.

"Then if you ever feel lonely, just tell an adult, they'll call us and we'll bring Parie here, so you two can play."

"Rea...real...really?"

"Really."

Arago smiled brightly, hugging Zander tightly.

Reese has always been amazed by his way of talking to children; he is able to calm both Eric and Parie down and he's especially good at talking to Arago. Guess it is because he went through the same. All alone, without a family, without proper friends; at first, he was only shoved into the same category of troublemakers with his future siblings.

Soon the door of the office opened and Parie walked out with Kibishi. The small girl rushed to Arago and gave him a hug.

"P...Par...Parie..." He hugged her back tightly. He was happy again to have his new friend with him again.

"I see you found a new friend, sweetheart," Reese said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Parie nodded. "Arago protected me from the old witch," she chuckled and pointed at Ms. Kibishi.

Her parents panicked while Kibishi turned red in anger.

"Parie, who taught you that?" Zander asked her.

"Auntie Ursula," Parie replied innocently.

"Obviously," Kibishi groaned.

Reese massaged her temple and glanced at Zander. "We'll have a serious talk with your sister."

He nodded. "Definitely."

—

For several weeks, Arago visited the family every day, having so much fun. He grew closer with all of them.

One night, he slept over at their house.

Parie was already asleep when he woke up from a horrible nightmare; it was about his parents. They died in a car accident when he was only 3. He's been fighting those nightmares the whole time, but it wasn't enough.

He sobbed quietly not to wake Parie up. He headed to Reese and Zander's bedroom, knocking on the door.

Reese opened the door and he immediately hugged her.

"Arago!"

"What happened?" Zander rushed to them.

"A...a n...ni...n..." Arago was crying so much he could barely talk.

"You had a nightmare?" Reese asked him.

He nodded against the woman.

"Was it about your parents?" Zander wondered, having the same experience.

Arago nodded again.

They both knelt down to him. "Shh... It's okay..." They stroked his hair.

"M...mom...dad...mom, dad...d...do...don't le...leave me t...too...don't leave me too..."

They stared at the sobbing boy; this is the first time he's ever called them 'mom' and 'dad'. They smiled brightly, hugging him tightly.

"I... I be...belo...belong he...here...I belong here..."

"We'll never leave you, Arago. Never."

He continued sobbing but smiled. The embracement of the adults made him feel safe and happy; he knew he never wants to be without his new parents and sister.

Speaking of which, Parie walked out of her room and rushed to them.

"Family hug!" she cheered, hugging them.

"P...Pa...Parie..."

"I was so worried when I woke up and you weren't there. I'm so glad you're okay. This is perfect! You're already a part of our family, Arago."

Arago couldn't be happier. His tears of fear changed into tears of happiness.

"Y...yes... I love you..."

—

**Reese & Zander: *sign adoption papers immediately***

**So, that's all for this story. It took me a while to finish this, but it was worth it.**

**Arago is such a sweet boy and must be protected at all costs!**

**Arago belongs to TheCrazyRavenclaw**


End file.
